The scope of this project is to define the molecular events involved in the neuronal induction of serotonin-N-acetyltransferase(NAT) in the pineal gland. During the course of this investigation it was found that there seem to be no significant changes in RNA synthesis, protein synthesis or phosphoprotein synthesis in cultured pineals during NAT induction by the Beta agonist isoproterenol. Protein kinase activity is markedly enhanced during the initial stages of isoproterenol induction prior to the rise in NAT activity.